MQ-27 Dragonfire
The MQ-27 Dragonfire, or Quadrotor, is an unmanned flying drone featured in almost all of the futuristic missions in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, as well as a usable drone in Strike Force missions and multiplayer matches. It also appears in Call of Duty: Strike Team and Call of Duty: Heroes. After taking enough damage, it falls to the ground and explodes; the resulting explosion is not lethal. In campaign, the Dragonfire is named the Quadrotor. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign In campaign missions, only in "Achilles' Veil" a swarm of Quads drones would be temporarily assigned to David "Section" Mason, in others it can only be acquired via accessing locked containers using the Access Kit. A interesting note is that some Dragonfires are equipped with rocket launchers whilst others have the default machine gun. Multiplayer The MQ-27 Dragonfire is a scorestreak that can be used after obtaining 975 points. It is player-controlled, and the player can control it for about one minute before it is automatically detonated. It also detonates if the player leaves it prematurely, goes too far from the map or it takes too much damage. Its only weapon is a machine gun that takes five bullets to kill at close to medium ranges and seven at long range. It is seen in the minimap by enemies at all times. It is fairly nimble to move, though it is also relatively fragile. It can be destroyed with bullet weapons rather fast, or simply one EMP Grenade given that it is in the blast radius. Oddly enough, it can survive two rockets from the FHJ-18 AA despite its weakness to conventional weapons. Call of Duty: Strike Team The Dragonfire returns in Call of Duty: Strike Team. The player uses it to look down and control their squad. It does not, however, have any weaponry. Call of Duty: Heroes The Dragonfire returns in Call of Duty: Heroes. It can be trained as soon as the Machine Compound is built. It can also be purchased decoratively for 400 . The Dragonfire can fly at a fast movement speed, bypassing walls and targeting defensive structures. Although effective in large numbers, they can easily succumb to enemy SAM Turrets and Anti-Air Mines. When used together with the EMP Skill and Soap's Seeker Grenade Skill, or Warbirds to absorb SAM Turret and Anti-Air Mine damage, Dragonfires can be the most effective unit in attacks. Gallery Quadrotor BOII.jpg|Three Dragonfires in Los Angeles. United States Secret Service BOII.jpg|Three Dragonfire drones flying around a soldier. Charlene.png|This Dragonfire has the name Charlene carved into it. MQ-27 Dragonfire HUD BOII.png|A first person view of controlling the Dragonfire. Red Baron Medal BOII.png|The Red Baron Medal, which can be gained by killing an enemy with the Dragonfire in Multiplayer matches. Flyswatter Medal BOII.png|The Flyswatter Medal, which can be gained by destroying an enemy Dragonfire in Multiplayer matches. Dragonfire Menu icon BOII.png|The Dragonfire as it appears in the Scorestreaks menu. MQ-27 Dragonfire BOII.png|Another view of the MQ-27 Dragonfire. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Dragonfire's timer will continue when paused on Theater Mode. *There is the name "Charlene" etched in one of the rotors. The name "Charlene" is a reference to the demonstration of the Dragonfire by FPSRussia, a well-known weapon demonstrator and internet personality on YouTube. *Friendly and enemy C4 can be placed on the MQ-27 Dragonfire. *Enemy players cannot be killed by colliding with the Dragonfire. *A Guardian cannot destroy the Dragonfire. *A.G.R.s will not target Dragonfires. *In campaign missions, Dragonfires can be ordered to attack and kill allies without facing repercussions from friendly fire. *If a Dragonfire is destroyed and crashes into and kills an enemy, the player who scrapped the Dragonfire will be awarded with a Dragonfire kill. *On the Black Ops 4 map, Arsenal two dragonfire drones can be seen in certain advertisements in the facility. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Unit Types